


Stitches & Flames

by daily_dishonesty



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Emo Quartet, F/M, M/M, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, i'm sorry but a lot of people die, idek, so much emo, sorry no zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_dishonesty/pseuds/daily_dishonesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world had began to end. The cause being a war between Hell, Heaven, and Earth, leaving everything in ruins. Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun are ex-angels, and have just been cast out of Heaven. Patrick Stump, Gerard Way, and Mikey Way are all demons, running loose among the last surviving humans. Pete Wentz, Andy Hurley, and Ray Toro are some of the last remaining humans, and yet all of these people manage to meet up, form an alliance, and try their best to survive among the monsters humanity created. </p>
<p>"I had to take my own advice, and I did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roses In A Drawer

 

 

_I'm searching for something that I can't reach._

 

     It wasn't always like this. The world used to be peaceful, safe, it used to be normal. Everything used to be normal. I can't pinpoint the exact moment everything went wrong, because I don't remember.

 

     All I remember is my name. My name is Tyler Joseph. Just that, and nothing else.

 

     But I do have a vague memory of flames, burning down a place I loved. I can remember the screams, and seeing dead bodies everywhere and blood running through the streets I used to travel through daily.

 

     It was all snatched away from me, the only life I had known, just taken away.

 

     But I could also remember another face, another name. Joshua Dun. He had been my best friend ever since we were fledglings, and I loved him. I loved Josh Dun, and I could never let anything happen to him. Thankfully, he escaped unharmed.

 

     We both survived the bloodbath they called the War Between Heaven and Hell. It was precisely what it says on the tin, a fight between the two mightiest beings that had ever existed, God and the Devil.

 

     I wanted to come back home one more time, but they wouldn’t let me. You see, I’m what they call a Rebel Angel. Ever since I was a fledgling, I had disagreed with many of the rules Heaven had created, and I often wished that I had been born either a demon or a human, and I was always punished for saying these things out loud, so I spent my childhood in silence.

 

     They kicked me out. They just threw me out of Heaven. I suppose that I should’ve been grateful because I never felt like I had belonged in Heaven. But what had made me upset, was that they had chosen to place me on the war torn Earth. It looked like a dystopian, post apocalyptic wasteland. They had sent me down after destroying all of the Earth’s beautiful traits, those of which made it unique and set it apart from Heaven and Hell.

 

     I wanted to be able to see Heaven for the last time. I wanted to apologize to my parents, tell them I love them, and give my brother a proper goodbye. I had just left them all heartbroken, and I wanted to wish them luck on their life’s journey.

 

     But I just left.

 

     Josh wasn’t supposed to come with me. He wasn’t a rebel angel, but he had chosen to stay by my side, endure the same punishment I had received, even though he had done nothing wrong.

 

     I’m staring out the window of an abandoned motel in Arizona, and it’s starting to rain. As I glance out the window, letting my thoughts tangle themselves up in their evil dance, I realize that Josh does love me back. He cares about me, he is willing to put himself through pain just to be by my side.

 

     That’s the only thought I had left that delivers the comfort I need to live in this cold and distant world, but it’s a good one.

  
_My ghost, where’d you go? I can’t find you in the body next to me._


	2. The Night I Drove Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not okay that it happened like this, Gerard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers, I actually put up a chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one, it kinda focuses more on MCR then anyone else, and it got really sad at the end I'M REALLY SORRY but anyways please leave kudos and comments and I LOVE YE.
> 
> EDIT: I will now be tracking the fic: S&F tag on tumblr to see what you guys come up with, and if someone does fanart I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SMOTHER YOU IN HUGS AND SHIT BECAUSE I LOVE YE ALL 
> 
> xo, alex

**_Step one,_ **

 

Something was chasing him, and he couldn’t get away. Ray only remembered running through the forest, the darkness getting closer and closer. I can’t breathe. He could feel it start to swallow him whole, and this time, he couldn’t escape it.

****

**_Wake up,_ **

 

He could feel the leaves crunching under his feet, the crisp autumn piercing his lungs like little daggers, as the birds flew away in fear. Ray couldn’t tell if this was another nightmare, or if it was real. Lately, telling his nightmares apart from reality had become impossible, and having little to none of his memories left at that point didn’t help either.

**_Now, open your eyes._ **

 

“Help me! Please help me!” He cried out. It was getting difficult for him to run any longer, the leaves lying on the forest floor turning into a blur. He could only remember leaving Mikey, and then dying. Ray didn’t understand how he could be alive. _Is this heaven? No, it can’t be heaven. It must be hell._

 

Ray collapsed to his knees, choking on a sob. _It’s not okay that it happened like this._ He just wanted to see Mikey again, but he couldn’t. He felt lost, angry, and distressed. He felt the darkness overcoming him, and his eyelids felt too heavy. Soon enough, he had fallen prisoner to the darkness.

  


_The last time that Ray had seen Mikey was on the day of April 23rd, 2012. Right before the world had gone to shit. He had been talking with Gerard, just writing down new riffs for a possible song, the usual. Mikey walked in, and oh God he looked amazing, almost radiant, but he always did. They made eye contact and smiled. Mikey began to help them and put in his opinion._

_Then. there was a shrill siren noise, and both of the Way brothers insisted that they leave the studio, right then. Ray, of course, was confused. Why leave so soon? They had only gotten there moments before. Mikey and Gerard seemed scared, and both were pleading Ray to leave._

_“It’s not safe anymore.”_

_“I can’t believe it’s happening so soon.”_

_“We need to leave now.”_

_Ray listened to them, their own fright making him unbelievably scared. What was happening? He was so confused, and they refused to explain anything._

_But they were only able to reach the parking lot, and then there was an explosion. They went flying in different directions, and then both of the Way brothers disappeared._

_That was the last thing Ray remembered._

_It’s not okay that it happened like this._

 

                                                                                                                   ~

 

“Why did we leave them behind, Gerard?” Mikey was pissed off. He couldn’t believe that his own brother, could just leave their best friends behind, and then flee.

 

“Why did you leave Frank?” Mikey’s question was met with silence.

 

“Why did we leave Ray at the studio?” Again, all that Mikey could hear was silence.

 

Mikey launched forward, grabbing Gerard by the shoulders, rage flowing through his veins.

 

“Answer me!” He shouted, hot tears streaming down his face. The war had ended as soon as it had started. It all had happened so fast and it was all so sudden. The angels falling. The gates of Hell opening. The Earth being destroyed. It was all over in a matter of 10 minutes, and now everything that they had known, the very life they had, was gone.

 

Gerard could feel his own tears threatening to spill over. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He felt like an idiot, he shouldn’t have let this happen. He should have been looking out for everyone else.

 

_It’s not okay that it happened like this._

 

“Frank is dead.” Gerard managed to speak, but the sentence bought a whole new version of reality to Gerard, who had been trying to block all of this out since it had happened.

 

Both Gerard and Mikey were demons, specifically from the 20th circle of Hell. They had both been deemed crossroad demons, who were supposed to listen to humans who were offering a price for their souls.

 

That’s how Gerard had met Frank, and how Mikey had met Ray.

 

According to Gerard, Frank had been hoping to sell his soul so that he could die quicker. He was a broken man, asking a demon to help him die, and any sensible demon would of course accept the offer, and kill the human. But Gerard couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was captivated by the hazel eyes, that seemed to be pleading with him. Just kill me. But he had saved him instead, and that’s where their story started. The ever so infamous tragedy of a bright red haired demon falling in love with a man with hazel eyes.

  


And now Frank was dead.

 

Mikey had met Ray, who was asking to sell his soul so that Mikey could protect his newly born child at all costs. He was asking for a favor. Mikey couldn’t refuse, but he was always known for being an empathetic demon, and he let Ray keep his soul, while protecting the child. Now he didn’t know if the child was safe, and it would be all of his fault if the child was injured. But Ray was also missing. Both of the people who made him happy, were gone.

 

“We were supposed to protect them, not kill them, Gerard.” Mikey whispered, more tears starting to crawl over his cheekbones and down into the carpet they were standing on.

 

“I know,” was all that Gerard had said in reply. Then he just left the room, but it felt as if he was leaving Mikey like the others had.

 

_I ran away from you, and now something’s killing me. You hung me up as a souvenir of what I couldn’t be._


	3. Eye Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Lucifer isn't the King of Hell, and there's a demon named Patrick, who happens to be very attractive according to Pete. Tyler and Josh receive some unlikely visitors, and Ray is still missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there my lovelies! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update for the past couple of days ;n; I hope you're enjoying the story, and I think I'm going to be able to update every other day, so leave kudos and comments, and I will love ye forever ^^
> 
> xo, alex

“Okay, you have the map, and you supposed to be good at directions, and we still ended up getting lost. Can you explain yourself, ‘Almighty Patrick’?”

 

“I thought I told you to never call me that again.”

 

“Well, it’s hilarious to see you get all upset at a title you gave yourself. I even told you it sounded stupid and you insisted on keeping it.”

 

Pete Wentz was lost in the woods (for the third time in a week) with a demon who happened to be named Patrick. On a regular day to day basis, something like this would have scared Pete, and at the beginning it had, but seeing as the world had almost ended, he was far away from being scared of a demon named Patrick.

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

Patrick groaned, glaring at the map he held in his hands. “What do you want, Pete.”

 

“I was just wondering… how does a demon go about getting a name like Patrick?” In spite of what was happening, Pete was still his little cocky, teasing self, and even though he was in the presence of a demon, who could just end his life if he was in the mood, he still felt the need to ask, because _who in the fuck_ finds a demon named Patrick? It just doesn’t happen everyday.

 

“I was given my name by the King of Hell, just like any other demon in existence.” Patrick answered, his tone emotionless but still remained sharp.

 

“Wow, Lucifer gave you the name Patrick?”

 

“No, Lucifer isn’t the King of Hell, and therefore he did not give me my name.” Patrick squinted at the blurry letters that littered the map in front of him. It seemed as if he picked a vessel with poor eyesight.

 

“Well, I’m going to call you ‘Trick.” Pete sat down on a fallen tree, placing his hands underneath his chin. He saw Patrick squinting at the map, and he watched as his expression grew from confused to angry.

 

The sky grew cloudy, and as Pete sat on the log, what had started out to be a nice, sunny day, turned into a miserable rainy one, but Pete didn’t mind.

 

_Holy shit, this guy is pure eye candy._

 

The rain only started out as a drizzle, nothing Pete’s flimsy sweatshirt and leather jacket couldn’t protect him from, and naturally he didn’t mind the rain, he actually found it quite soothing. He could actually sit here all day, watching Patrick scrunch up his cute little nose, and sigh from time to time.

 

_Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, grow a pair of fucking balls and tell him that you think he’s cute, goddamn it, quit being a creep._

 

“Well, I gotta admit, you are very cute, despite being a demon and all.” Pete grinned as Patrick turned his yellow-eyed gaze to frown at him.

 

“I’m not cute. I’m a creature of destruction.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Pattycakes.”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“Actually, I think Pattycakes suites you more than ‘Trick does.” Pete stood up, brushing off the leaves that had somehow managed to collect all over his jeans.

 

“Well I think I prefer the latter.”

 

“I’m still going to call you Pattycakes.”

 

Patrick groaned for what seemed like the 50th time that, turning slightly and beginning to walk north. Pete followed suit, not really caring at the point where they went, he already knew that they were lost.

 

                                                                                                                    ~~~

 

Tyler Joseph looked up from his notebook he had been writing in for the past hour, to stare out of the window and ponder on the most meaningless things. He had nothing to do, and boredom was starting to consume him. He had lost track of time, before he heard a knocking on the door.

 

“I’ll get it!” He shouted across the empty house to Josh, assuming that he had already heard the knocking. It seemed fairly normal for someone to be knocking at the door, it happened a lot in Tyler’s daily life, having people visit him and make small talk before leaving once more.

 

But then he remembered.

 

Tyler’s hand froze right above the door knob. He had forgotten that he had picked a dwelling that was remote, he forgot that the human population was now sparse, due to all the fighting Heaven and Hell did, and he also forgot that Josh had placed an invisibility charm on the house, so that no one but other angels and demons could see it.

 

Shit.

 

He opened the door, peering out the crack at the two visitors that stood on his front step, and then looked behind them at the other demons that stood behind them. One had blazing red hair, paired with matching red eyes and an expression so sad Tyler might as just let them all in right at that moment. Standing next to him was a skinnier demon, with lanky limbs and glasses that seemed to be sliding off his nose. Standing in front of them was a human with black, spiky hair and a grin to go along with it. And next to him, was the infamous demon, Patrick. His yellow eyes gave away his persona, and Tyler started to panic.

 

“Um-uh, well h-hello.” Tyler stammered his way through his greeting, instead of trying to seem strong like any other angel would have done.

 

“Who is it?” He heard Josh call out from behind him.

 

“Just some visitors.” Tyler replied, never breaking eye contact with Patrick.

 

“Well, hello there,Tyler. My acquaintances and I would like to seek refuge from this terrible rain.” Patrick smiled, while Pete added a “Please.”

 

“It’s barely drizzling.”

 

“Well, I’m sure I asked politely.” Patrick replied, his smile instantly disappearing. Tyler looked over his shoulder, making sure that Josh was okay with him letting demons stay in their home. Josh nodded, and Patrick stepped inside, allowing the others to follow him in.

 

“Just make yourself at home.” Tyler mumbled under his breath.

  
This was going to be a long visit.


	4. Can't Feel My Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night they all spent at the Joseph-Dun, was absolutely crazy. Gerard made the mistake of giving Mikey coffee at a late hour, Pete almost kissed Patrick, and Tyler can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going to apologize ahead of time for this short and sorta crappy chapter seeing as I wrote it in 30 minutes at 2 am, and it includes some references from the abridged version of Attack On Titan. (it's really hard for me to sleep so this is going to happen a lot in the future, so heads up) Anyways, please enjoy, and leave kudos and comments if you liked it! Being a writer, I enjoy seeing that other people like my work, so pleeeeassseee and I will love ye forever. 
> 
> xo, alex

“HOLY SHIT it’s going to be just like a fun slumber party!”

 

“Shut the fuck up and go to sleep Mikey, goddamn you’re even more annoying than Pete.” Gerard groaned, pulling the flimsy piece of fabric over his shoulders that Tyler just happened to call a blanket.

 

“Yeah, and that’s saying something,” Patrick agreed.

 

“Hey, Pattycakes, that hurt.” Pete turned over, grinning at Patrick. It had just been a little over 5 hours since they arrived at the Joseph-Dun household, and none of them were taking it in that well.

 

“I can’t believe that we have to share a bed.” Patrick groaned, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over his head.

 

“Aww, is Pattycakes getting embarrassed?” Pete yanked at the blanket.

 

“I HAVE THE MOST AWKWARD BONER.”

 

“Okay, seriously. What drug are you on, Mikey?”

 

It was their first night, and things were already looking to be miserable. Mikey was acting fucking weird, Pete was hitting on Patrick, and it was only 10 o’clock.

 

“Yeah, Moikibear, what drug are you on? Can you hook me up with this shit?” Pete asked, successfully getting the blanket back from Patrick. “Damn, you’re a blanket hog.”

 

“Well I call it the drug of caffeine.” Mikey answered, dragging out the last word, making himself sound like a snake. Patrick frowned, looking at Pete for an answer.

 

“Pattycakes here doesn’t know what caffeine is.” Pete declared in a taunting tone.

 

“Well the shit is amazing, am I right or am I right?” Mikey looked over at Pete, grinning.

 

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you have coffee this late in the night, I wasn’t aware of the effect it would have on your vessel.”

 

“Oh gosh golly, Gerard! I’m glad you figured that out.” Patrick replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He was now back to playing a violent game of tug-o-war with Pete, who had once again gotten the blanket.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Patrick.”

 

 

In the next room, Tyler laid wide awake listening to the 3 demons and human bickering across the hall. Josh had fallen asleep a long time ago, so he just laid there, almost in complete silence, staring up at the ceiling that appeared to be painted black in the darkness. He knew at the beginning that it was a terrible mistake to let those 4 stay in his household, and he knew that even though they had said, “It’s only for tonight,” that they would be staying for a long time.

 

“Just give me the fucking blanket, Patrick.”

 

“Oh my goodness, you didn’t call me Pattycakes for once.” Patrick was currently wrestling Pete for the blanket, while Mikey and Gerard sat watching. If you listened hard enough, you could hear Mikey absolutely losing himself in fits of laughter. The box spring underneath the mattress groaned and creaked, but the two who were fighting over the blanket ignored it.

 

Patrick made a poor attempt to shove Pete off the bed, and at first it had seemed that he had won the fight as Pete toppled off the bed. But what he hadn’t realized was that Pete still had a strong grip on both of Patrick’s arms, and while Pete fell, he brought Patrick down with him.

 

And soon enough, he found himself on the floor, straddling Pete and breathing heavily, while Mikey whooped in the background. He made eye contact with Pete, who was smiling like a madman, and made no attempt to shove Patrick off of him.

 

“So, is this the part where you kiss me or get off me while mumbling underneath your breath and letting me keep the blanket?” Pete asked, challenging Patrick once more.

 

“HELL YEAH, GET SOME MY BUDDIES!” Mikey shouted in the background.

 

“If I kiss you, will I get the blanket?” Patrick asked, while Pete nodded in response. Pete started making smooching noises while trying to contain his laughter while Patrick thought.

 

“You can have the blanket.”

 

“Aww, c’mon ‘Trick! One kiss couldn’t be that bad.” Pete fake pouted while Patrick climbed off of him, lying back on the bed with his back faced towards Pete.

 

“I will be sleeping on the floor tomorrow night.”


	5. I'll Just Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this chapter is kinda sad, but Pete is still his usual teasing self. Please enjoy, and if you leave kudos you shall receive a teddy bear because who doesn't like teddy bears, am I right or am I right? 
> 
> xo, alex

The next day, Tyler woke up to a crash. He bolted upright in bed, and looked to his left, and found that the bed was empty. Josh had always been a morning person, and would get up at the crack of dawn to do whatever he needed to do. Tyler, on the other hand, always slept in to at least 11 am, and took at least an hour to even get out of bed. He could hear multiple voices coming from the kitchen, and then he heard Josh laughing.

 

He swung his feet over the edge, groaning and rubbing his eyes. It was going to be a hard morning, seeing as he got hardly any sleep last night, due to Mikey being an annoying, loud dick. But weren’t angels not supposed to be affected by lack of sleep? _I’ll just mention it to Josh later._

He clambered down the stairs, not really caring if the people who were already awake or the others that were sleeping heard him. But once he had actually gotten to the kitchen, it had gotten completely silent, and he saw that everyone was awake.

 

“Hey, is it okay if I can call you Tyler the Elephant?” Pete asked nonchalantly, stirring milk into his coffee. Mikey sat in the corner, near the window slumped over, with Gerard sitting across from him, with a map laid out in front of both himself and Patrick, who seemed to be in a deep conversation about where they were going to go next.

 

“Actually, I would prefer if you just called me Tyler.” He replied, grabbing two pieces of bread and shuffling over towards the toaster. He yawned for what seemed like the 10th time in 5 minutes, and that’s when he started to really get concerned.

 

“Oh, I see. You’re just like Pattycakes here. To be completely honest with you, Tyler the Elephant, I think the name suits you. I mean, you are an angel, right? Then you should know that elephants are actually pretty intelligent and peaceful, so all in all I’m paying you a compliment.” Pete explained, smirking.

 

“I see what you mean, but you didn’t extract the nickname from my intelligence or peacefulness that you seem to think I have. You got it from me clambering down the stairs. And to be completely honest with you, I think it’s quite rude.” Tyler grabbed the butter from the fridge, and went to stand by the toaster, waiting for the timer to ding.

 

Pete giggled, and replied with a “Touché.” The morning had already gotten off to a bad start, but at least Josh supplied Patrick with glasses so that he could see clearly. Mikey looked like he had left his vessel, but he was just lost in his thoughts, staring out the window.

 

“Hello, Earth to Mikey!” Pete was waving his hands in front of Mikey’s face, trying to get his attention. “Hello, is Mikey home?”

 

Mikey jolted suddenly, looking around the kitchen, and he saw that everyone was staring at him. He was confused, because Tyler looked concerned, Josh looked like he was about to cry, Gerard had knocked over his cup of coffee in surprise, the crash startling everyone, and even Patrick also looked scared.

 

“Apparently demons and angels can read minds, and everyone here is scared by what you’re thinking, and they won’t explain it to me. They told me to ask you, so who exactly is Ray?”

 

_Shit._

 

“It’s nothing important.” Mikey muttered, pulling his hands through the sleeves of his hoodie. “He’s no one.”

 

“Well the expression that everyone has currently is telling me otherwise, so I’m gonna ask you again, who is Ray?” Mikey glanced over at Gerard, who just simply nodded. He started to shake, looking over at Tyler, who wore the most worried look on his face.

 

“He used to be someone important, and now he’s no one, just like I said before. He used to mean a lot to me, and now he’s gone. I rather not talk about it.” Mikey kept his explanation short and simple, not wanting to make a scene.

 

 

“I’m sorry I asked Mikey, I didn’t want to make you upset.” Pete placed his hand on Mikey’s shoulder in some kind of reassuring gesture, but Mikey shrugged his hand off.

 

“I’m going to go on a walk. I’ll be back, so don’t wait up for me.” He said angrily, shoving the chair backwards, and leaving the kitchen. Pete heard the door slam, and then they were all met with awkward silence.

_Talking in your sleep when you’re all alone, waiting for me to come back home, I can see you walking far away, and I don’t know how._

_I’ll just wait._

 


	6. The Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has schizophrenia, but he has no knowledge of it. He thinks the voice inside his head, which he has named Andy, will save him from the monsters that have been chasing him all these years, but Mikey saves him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I uploaded 3 chapters in 1 day! Holy shit, this is more writing that I have done in a while, I should really get in the habit of doing so. I hope you enjoy, and please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> xo, alex

It was so dark, and Ray was scared.

 This wasn’t the type of scared that gets your heart pumping and causes your hair on the back of your neck to stand up.

 Nothing stupid like that, this type of fear was much worse.

 It was the type of scared where it feels like you’re going to die. The almost icy feeling rushing through your veins, when you can’t breathe because it feels as if your own lungs collapsed in on themselves, and when you try to move but you just _can’t_.

And Ray was scared. He couldn’t even tell if this was one of his own nightmares that he kept on having, or if it was real life.

  _But he could see in his dreams, he could see them all die in front of him, as he chose to stand around and do nothing. He could have saved them, but he didn’t. But he could see them, every single person he had ever loved, taken away from him as he stood and watched_.

_How cold and heartless that act had been_.

This wasn’t a dream, and Ray felt like crying. He wanted to cry so badly, the pain tearing him from the inside out, but he couldn’t.

_I could’ve saved them, I need to save them. Why can’t I save them_?

He couldn’t even remember what had happened. He just remembered the feeling of fear, pain, and then release. And then he remembered seeing Mikey cry, and then Gerard dragging Mikey away as he struggled to get away.

_Mikey._

The name echoed in his head, like a homing beacon, the light at the end of the tunnel. But Mikey had abandoned him, and now he was lost.

 The last thing he remembered was being in a forest. He was running away from something that was all but unidentifiable, and that it had started raining, and Ray had collapsed.

Now, all he felt was physical and emotional pain. Mikey had left him, like everyone else had. This was bound to happen; at least that’s what Andy had told him.

  _I really don’t understand why you’re putting your trust in him, Ray. You know what he’s going to do to you?_

 “He’s not going to hurt me, Andy. He would never hurt me.”

  _No, he won’t hurt you. What he will do is much worse Ray. He’ll leave you, like all the others did, causing you to hurt yourself._

 “You’re lying.”

  _Why would I lie to you? I care about you, Ray. This is why I’m telling you this, because I care. I haven’t left you yet, have I?_

 “N-no. You haven’t left.”

  _I’m just trying to protect you, Ray. I’m trying to protect you from all the monsters. They want you to hurt yourself._

 “Stop it, Andy. Y-you know I hate it when you talk about them.”

  _You know, last I heard, they were following you. They can’t see me, but I can see them, and they want to hurt you._

 “Andy, you’re scaring me, stop!”

  _Like I said, I’m just trying to protect you._

 “N-no you’re not, you’re trying to scare me, and they were not trying to get me. They’re gone.” Ray was starting to shake, on the verge of tears. He was on his knees, the leaves crunching under his weight. He couldn’t see Andy, but he could hear his voice. It had always been like this.

Ray was trying to collect himself so that he could start walking again. He couldn’t stop, because if he slowed down, they might catch up to him.

  _The monsters in the shadows are coming, Ray. You better start running. They’re going to get you._

 Ray clamped his hands over his ears, trying to block out Andy’s voice.

“Shut up! Shut up Andy! You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

  _Don’t say I didn’t warn you._

At that moment, he heard the same siren noise he had heard the last day he saw Mikey. It rang throughout his body, causing more pain. He still had his hands over his ears, and he started to scream. It had begun to get too much for him to handle, and now he just wanted it to stop.

“Make it stop, Andy! Make them go away!” Ray shouted, glancing around frantically. He saw the shadows appear from behind trees, ooze out of the ground in front of him, and then they started to crawl towards him. His throat was hoarse from all the screaming and coughing he had been doing for the past week, so he just fell into a fit of tears. He felt someone grab his shoulders, and start to shake him as if to wake him up.

He also heard a voice, but it wasn’t Andy’s voice. It was someone else, and it sounded familiar. The familiarity bought comfort to Ray, and he felt sleep overcoming him.

The last thing he heard was someone calling out his name, and then the voice getting distant as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_You know me, all the years I've been around, and the fears that you found out._

_I'm still waiting._

**Author's Note:**

> U M G thank you guys so much for reading this, I know the beginning is kinda slow, but I hope to update at least 2 more chapters tomorrow. Leave kudos and comments, and I will love ye forever. 
> 
> xo, alex.


End file.
